


Eternal Love

by Kitsune_flame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_flame/pseuds/Kitsune_flame
Summary: Not even death can kill a mother's love





	Eternal Love

The tomb was cool and dimly lit by a few flickering torches. In the center of the room lay a small coffin. Inscribed along the lid and sides were symbols and pictures from a language long forgotten. Scattered throughout the tomb were objects, some large and some small, that seemed to resemble children's toys. A rocking horse sat decaying in a corner while a small doll rotted away next to the coffin.

The soft sound of footsteps echoed in the room. From the shadows stepped a gaunt figure. Any clothing that the figure had been wearing had rotted away; revealing tan skin that was stretched tight over the skeletal figure. A bony hand stroked the lid of the small coffin and air whispered past lips that had not spoken in millennia. The figure stood next to the coffin for a few minutes before shuffling back into the gloom; knowing it would watch over her child until time came to an end.


End file.
